villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xel'lotath
'''Xel'lotath' is an Ancient from the video-game Eternal Darkness and one of the game's main antagonists. She is symbolized by the color green, and her element is sanity. She was voiced by Jennifer Hale. Personality Being the Goddess of Insanity, she is arguably the strangest of the Ancients in terms of how she presents herself. In this case, she has two voices. The first voice is loud, ominous and oppressive, not unlike a tyrannical queen. The second voice, while being equally sinister, is soft and eerie. The two voices tend to disagree with each other, though it isn't known if Xel'lotath does this voluntarily or not. She is, however, hinted to be the smartest the three primary Ancients, as she is often represented as a scholar. She often treats her minions like the others: expendable to a point. Not once does she show any signs of sadness over the deaths of her troops in the Ehn'gha colony, and, like Ulyaoth and Chattur'gha, is no stranger to hating humanity to the point of wanting to end their world entirely. Whereas Chattur'gha does no scheming and Ulyaoth does everything himself, Xel'lotath and Pious are not unlike co-conspirators, having an equal amount of time plotting. However, unlike her two aforementioned rivals, Xel'lotath is not one to trust easy, thinking that Pious was a traitor at times. The amount of blood spilt in her name is equal to that of the other Ancients, but she seems to enjoy it a bit more than the others, enjoying the praise she gets from her henchman. Ultimately, what makes Xel'lotath truly evil even by Lovecraftian standards is the way her minions are created and the goal she seeks to achieve once freed. Though this is only ever said about the Xel'lotath Zombies, the way her monsters are created (a corpse forced into servitude by, as Maximillian Roivas called it, "a cacophony of voices" which tortures them into existence) is a truly evil and sadistic act, one that not even Chattur'gha and Ulyaoth can emulate. Her goals make things even worse; should she succeed, then Xel'lotath will kill all life on Earth, only to have her minions (and possibly revived humans) kill and torture each other for all eternity. It is these two aspects of her character that show that she is the most evil out of all of the Ancients. Appearance Xel'lotath has pink and brown skin, four arms (the hands are either degloved, covered in blood or just colored that way), no head (though she has an eye), and a long tail instead of legs. In many ways, she resembles a belly dancer, an eel and a mermaid, but overall, her design befits her specialty: it's too physically insane to be natural in any sort of way. Minions Many of her followers have no heads, such as the Bonethieves and Lesser Guardians. However, when they do, their heads on in torturous condition, often with their eyes being harmed by something. When they lose limbs, Xel'lotath's monsters would use phantom ones to replace them, though they can't physically hurt people unless they have no sanity. Her minions are as follows: *The Liche a.k.a. Pious Augustus (second-in-command) *Xel'lotath Greater Guardian a.k.a. Xel'lotath Black Guardian *Xel'lotath Lesser Guardian a.k.a. Xel'lotath Guardian *Xel'lotath Vampire *Xel'lotath Gatekeeper *Xel'lotath Bonethief *Xel'lotath Trapper *Xel'lotath Horror *Xel'lotath Zombie Powers and Abilities Xel'lotath can shoot green energy balls made from her own malevolent sorcery and can electrocute her enemies, sometimes by striking them with green lightning. She can also shoot a green energy wave and multiply into three (two of them are fake, like Double-Team on Pokemon). Strengths and Weaknesses As with the usual rock-paper-scissors theme through the game, Xel'lotath can easily vanquish Ulyaoth, as his magic cannot trump the power of the mind. Unfortunately for Xel'lotath, she can be just as easily demolished by Chattur'gha, use brute force and blind rage negate the need to think, making Xel'lotath's mental tricks useless. Story Xel'lotath Alignment If the player has Pious Augustus choose Xel'lotath as the Ancient he wants to summon, Pious can be seen talking to her several times. In the end, Alex summoned Chattur'gha to fight Xel'lotath. Xel'lotath's attacks all proved ineffective, and Chattur'gha pulled her toward him with a red energy beam and chopped her in two with his claw. He then proceeded to eat her, leaving several bits of her floating through space, trailing green energy. Ulyaoth Alignment If the player has Pious choose Ulyaoth as his Ancient, Alex will summon Xel'lotath to fight him. Xel'lotath kills Ulyaoth by striking him with green lightning, but it is soon revealed to Alex that Xel'lotath will cause the same devastation that Ulyaoth could have inflicted, and so she and Edward's ghost cast a 9-point Bind Spell to seal her away. However, Mantorok somehow tampered with the three timelines and allowed them to continue as one after the deathblow of each Ancient, leaving Xel'lotath destroyed forever. Chattur'gha Alignment If the player has Pious choose Chattur'gha as his Ancient, Xel'lotath is briefly shown in a vision by Chattur'gha, being beaten by him, though she is not shown clearly enough. Trivia *Xel'lotath is the only Ancient to be mentioned by name in one of Maximillian Roivas' mad ramblings in the autopsy related Insanity effects. *Xel'lotath is the only known female Ancient. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Female Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Deities Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Control Freaks Category:Amoral Category:Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Aliens Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Sadists Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants